She Walks Alone
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: 'Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome...' "Now, it's personal." Oneshot. Deleted and reposted. Story cover done by AquariusMj212 from DeviantART.


_**She Walks Alone**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Why, hello again. I've been wanting to write a story for SoN for a while now, and I read something that inspired me to write this. I'm not really sure if the _Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome _is part of the other snippet prophecy, but if it is, so sorry. It doesn't make much sense for it to be all one prophecy, in my opinion, because well, HELLO, the next book is called Mark of Athena. If the prophecy is already partially finished... Gah, I'm kind of confusing myself. Forget it. Act like the MoA prophecy happens in the next book, and it's its own prophecy. Kay? Kay.**

**This story is obviously third-person POV, and I haven't mentioned who it is. Take a guess; it's really easy. I hope you all enjoy this depressing story. **

**Warning: May be OOC and depressing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p>The scene is unfolding right before your eyes—Rome, the very heart of the Roman gods—is crumbling, and the seven—well, actually <em>six<em> now—half-bloods of the prophecy are virtually alone in this battle. And to think, you haven't even made it to Greece yet.

The only god that stays by your side is the most loyal god of all—Lord Poseidon. It seems natural that Percy, one bravest, most loyal heroes ever, would come from that god. Percy is like a carbon copy of Poseidon; he looked like him, acted like him, and so forth.

"Fall back!" Frank yells wearily, because Jason is long since gone, and Percy and Leo are near the front of the battle, fighting alongside Poseidon. Fire and water, working together to fight the last few Giants, and unfortunately, not doing too well.

To your side, Nico is hacking and slashing at Earthborn and calling on the undead to assist him. You still worry greatly for him; after all, he'd been imprisoned for nearly a month, and was still recovering. Still, he had refused to miss out on this battle, and even more so when Jason finally fell.

"Guys!" Annabeth's voice rings over the chaos of the battle, and you look up tiredly at the daughter of Athena. She's staring directly and you and Nico, and she barks another order: "Go! Help them!"

"Wh-what?" you sputter out, looking at the chaos amidst the five of you. You're fairing rather badly, and taking the two most powerful demigods in the group out of the equation would just make it worse. Annabeth must be crazy.

"_GO_!" she orders again, shoving down a wolf, and pointing to the frontline with her Celestial Bronze knife. "If there's any chance in any of surviving, then it's if we can defeat the Giants. Don't worry about us!"

Without anymore hesitation, Nico turns and runs to the front of the battle, leaving the others behind. Your heart aches, but a stern, but loving look from Frank causes you to run after Nico, heart pounding.

The battle rages on.

* * *

><p>Time has no value when you're fighting for your life, you soon realize. You're dodging the Giant's—you forget his name—blows, and very easily, you're tiring out. It's only you and Nico fighting this Giant, who happens to be stronger than the ones you've already faced. Gaea is causing her children to rise, and <em>Jupiter<em>, they are strong.

"How much longer until reinforcements come?" you pant, standing back to back with Nico.

His black eyes harden. "The gods have abandoned us," he states. "The demigods from Camp Jupiter fighting their only battle against Octavian's army, and the ones from Camp Half-Blood have no means of transportation."

"So, basically, you're saying that we're on our own?"

_"Basically,_ what I'm _saying_ is we're screwed."

It's not a pleasant thought to think of, but Nico speaks the truth. You heard from an IM with Dakota with the army lead by Octavian is so large that New Rome can barely protect itself, which is saying something. Your Greek friends wish to help you all, but sadly cannot, as the ship has already sailed.

Literally.

"And, why aren't the gods coming?" you scream as you charge at the Giant, trying not to become a pancake.

"Because Zeus is a _coward_!" Nico yells loudly with a slight glance to the sky. Thunder rumbles, and you're about to reply when a heart-stopping scream fills the air. You both freeze, turning to the source(which you later remember as _stupid_ as the Giant could've squashed you both like bugs), and realize that it came from Annabeth…

…who was kneeling down, unprotected, in front of the body of Percy Jackson.

Your blood runs ice cold, and you let out a feral scream, completely forgetting about the Giant, who is laughing cruelly before you both. You take off running, so fast that it might actually rival Arion's speed. _No, no, no, _you think. You can't loose Percy, especially after you've lost Jason already. _No_.

Nico screams for you to come back, and but your mind is blank with fury. You're slashing and stabbing anything that comes your way, and the bodies of the monsters fall to your feet. You might've even added a little sadistic, crazy person laugh a few times, but you can't really tell. **[1]**

Finally, you reach Annabeth and Percy, and your brain tries to comprehend how he had gotten from the front of the battle, all the way back to where the Daughter of Athena is. The only explanation was that the Giant had flung Percy like a rag-doll to that part of the battlefield. And, you're pretty darn certain that a Giant throws hard.

Looking upon Percy's mangled and twisted body, you know you're right, and you nearly retch at that. His body is twitching ever so slightly in Annabeth's arms, which are covered in blood. Broken bones are jutting out in all kinds of places, and oh gods, you're pretty sure that his legs aren't supposed to turn that way.

Annabeth is crying, and her tears are mixing with his blood. You approach them, and ask quietly the question everyone wants to know: "Is he…"

You can't bring yourself to finish your sentence, but Annabeth knows where you're going with this. She shakes her head, and relief spreads throughout you, but it's short-lived.

"He won't last long," Her voice chokes up, and she takes a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "It-it's like.. Jason, all-all over again…"

The images of the second or third day of the battle play through your mind. Porphyrion grabbing Jason and literally squeezing the life out of him… Piper screaming bloody murder… Jason falling lifelessly to the ground…

You shudder violently. The tears sting your eyes as you stare at your dying, mangled friend. Looking at Percy as his breath becomes shorter and shorter, until finally ceasing sparks something inside of you. A new energy. A revitalization.

Your eyes lock with Annabeth's as she stands up shakily, hand itching to her knife. There's a steely determination in her eyes, and your thoughts probably match hers.

"You ready to finish this?" you say, a confident grin spreading to your face.

A look of fury and determination spreads across the daughter of Athena's face as she nods. "Now," she hisses, "it's personal."

* * *

><p>Annabeth is a war demon on the battlefield. She first goes to where Poseidon is currently fighting alone, glowing a light gray that reminds you of the Hunters' glow, and before you know it, the Giant is dead and the two's feet. At first you wonder how the Pluto she's doing it, but then Nico whispers, "The Mark of Athena."<p>

And it all becomes clear.

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome… _

You weren't sure what to think of that at first, but now it seems clear. Annabeth, with her blessing—_the Mark of Athena_—is turning the battle around. Of about ten or so Giants that have risen, five of them—Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, Polybotes, Enceladus, and the one Annabeth and Poseidon just killed, Pallas—are gone. With the last two left fighting in Rome, they'll be about four or five left to kill, and only five of the original seven left to do so. Oh, yes, and one god, you add mentally.

The battle goes on, but soon, it's finished. It's like Annabeth and Poseidon go down the line, aiding in the murder of the last two Giants, and the monsters that are left over are easily killed when it's all said and done. You've won this battle. Rome is safe.

But you've all also suffered a great loss. Piper is as fragile as glass after seeing Jason killed so ruthlessly, and though she doesn't say it, it seems as if Annabeth is too. Leo is hurting from the loss of his best friend, and Nico and Frank mourn the new loss of Percy. It's chaos; you've lost both of your leaders.

"What do we do now?" you finally ask once Percy is buried right next to Jason. Something tells you he would want to be buried in Greece, or maybe even America, but you can't bring a dead body with you on the boat, or to Greece. It's best to bury him now then keep him.

Annabeth's voice is shaky, but she answers, "We head to Greece. We finish off the last of the Giants. Or we die trying."

It's another grave, but true answer. Everyone is silent on the way back to the _Argo II_, exhausted from the battles you've all fought.

You head for Greece a broken and torn group.

* * *

><p>Ever since you returned back to America after the defeat of the Giants, you've been wondering about the <em>Wisdom's daughter walks alone <em>thing. You guess it could be the fact that Annabeth no longer has Percy, but something tells you that's not it, and you're curious what it is.

So, you decide to confront the person you worried about, and go to Cabin Six. It's your last night to do so, as you're leaving for Camp Jupiter tomorrow, after weeks of being gone. You miss home.

The Athena kids are at their usual classes, but Annabeth usually misses out of those classes anyway, so it's a perfect time to talk to her. You knock warily on the door of the Athena Cabin, and after a few moments, there is no answer.

Curious, you once again knock, and again, there is no reply. Something tells you just to go in, so you open the door and step in the all-too-much-like-a-school cabin. It seems abandoned.

"Annabeth?" you call out. "Annabeth, are you here?"

There is no response, so you walk over to where the bunks are. A glint of light nearly blinds you, and with squinted eyes, you walk over to the source of the light—Annabeth's bunk.

What you see when you get there make you scream.

Annabeth is laying on the ground, gray eyes still slightly open, mouth ajar, a stab wound right in her chest. Her knife is still embedded within her chest, and next to her, there is a note.

Once you compose yourself, you gingerly pick up the note and realize it says this:

_To whom it may concern,_

_By the time you read this, I'll probably already be dead. Don't freak out, please; it's really no big deal. Things like this happen. People die._

_Which brings me to my next point. You're probably wondering why I did this. Well, to be short, I can't live without Percy. I know, I know, I lived without him before, but the thought of never seeing him again… No, I can't handle that. _

_Call me an overdramatic baby(be careful; you may have an angry ghost after you), but I don't want to be abandoned again. It's happened too many times to count—my dad, Thalia, Luke, Thalia _again_, and now Percy. The only difference was, the one that hurt the most was loosing Percy. _

_This may sound illogical, and it probably is, but I just can't handle this anymore. Please understand._

_Mother, forgive me for thinking rashly, and I hope I've made you proud. _

_Dad, I'm sorry for this, but you've still got your family—Helen, the kids. Take care of them, will you?_

_Thalia, you've always been my best friend, and you're a great sister. Thank you for taking care of me, and I hope you enjoy immorality._

_Chiron, you've been like a second father to me. Thank you for caring for me, and I love you like a dad. _

_Malcolm, you're my second-in-command. You inherit Daedalus's laptop, as well as my position as head counselor. Take care of Cabin Six._

_There are a lot of people I didn't address that I wish the best—Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Clarisse, the Stoll Brothers, etc. I hope you all have great lives. Enjoy them. Anyone that is mentioned on here... well, since I'm about to die, I love you all, like brothers or sisters, or parents—whichever you are to me. _

_I'm probably crazy for doing this, but I'm at the point where I don't care anymore. So, these are my last words. I wish you all the best, and don't forget me, but don't dwell on my death too long._

_Yours Truly,_

_Annabeth Minerva Chase_

Right next to the note, there is a small silver ring that you pick up gingerly. With your squinted eyes, you read the inscription on it: _I'll love you until forever ends. _

Well, the ring is obviously from Percy, and from the looks of it, you think it may actually be an engagement ring. You thumb it in your hand gingerly as the tears fall onto the note.

You can't help but think that Annabeth isn't wrong. Death isn't always a bad thing. Yes, it separates people, but it also can bring them together.

Walking out of the Athena Cabin, you smile to yourself.

And you can't help but think of how the prophecy was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I got lazy to right the Greece part. I originally HAD it in Greece, but I forgot it was The Mark of Athena burns through ROME. So, I had to change that. :P <strong>

**[1]: Doesn't that sound familiar? Lol, pretty certain Percy said something similar in TLO.**

**Sorry if I got my facts wrong; I got lazy to look it up. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>***You may have seen this up before, but I deleted it due to a vulgar review. Note: I do honestly appreciate CC, but please, don't leave a review if you're just going to criticize a person without telling them why. I find that plain stupid, especially looking back on how I was like that once. So, like the old saying says: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all!'***<strong>


End file.
